Claude-Nicolas Leclerc
. . . . . Claude-Nicolas Leclerc . . . . . thumb|260px|Député Cinq-cents. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est né et baptisé le 25 juillet 1738, à Ville Dieu en Vendômois, (de nos jours Villedieu-le-Château), au manoir de Pont-Bodin. Il meurt à l'âge de 71 ans, le 22 novembre 1808, à Villedieu, de goutte remontée au cœur. Il est enterré dans la chapelle Saint-Laurent, achetée comme bien national par son frère Joseph Louis et détruite par les monarchistes. [http://www2.assemblee-nationale.fr/sycomore/fiche/(num_dept)/11760#prettyPhoto Biographie, extraite du Dictionnaire des parlementaires français de 1789 à 1889 (Adolphe Robert et Gaston Cougny)] : : Membre de la Convention, député au Conseil des Cinq-cents, né à Villedieu (Loir-et-Cher), le 25 juillet 1738, mort le 20 novembre 1808, homme de loi avant la Révolution, devint en 1790 juge de paix à Blois, puis accusateur public dans la même ville. Le département de Loir-et-Cher l'élut en septembre 1791 député suppléant à l'Assemblée législative, où il ne fut pas appelé à siéger, et le réélut à la Convention nationale, le 5 septembre 1792, le 5e sur 6, "à la pluralité des voix" sur 262 votants ; il siégea parmi les modérés, et, lors du procès de Louis XVI, se prononça contre la mort, en ces termes : "Je suis convaincu que Louis est coupable de conspiration contre la patrie; mais nos pouvoirs ne sont pas sans bornes. Le salut public peut seul consacrer des mesures de sûreté générale. La mort ne peut être rangée dans cette classe; c'est un outrage à l'humanité. Dans un état républicain, la haine et l'expulsion me paraissent les seules peines à infliger aux tyrans détrônés. Dans l'état de crise où se trouve la République. nous devons considérer quelles peuvent être les suites funestes de cette mort. Je pense que la détention peut les prévenir. Je vote pour la détention. Leclerc prend rarement la parole dans l'Assemblée, dont il devint secrétaire. Réélu, le 22 vendémiaire an IV, député de Loir-et-Cher au Conseil des Cinq-cents, par 136 voix (188 votants), il y remplit encore les fonctions de secrétaire, se montre opposé au système d'affermage des salines, et sortit du Conseil en l'an VII. Le 28 floréal an VIII, il est nommé juge au tribunal civil de Vendôme. Député : 5/09/1792 - 26/10/1795 : Loir-et-Cher - Modérés 14/10/1795 - 01/01/1799 : Loir-et-Cher - Modérés * * * * * * * * * AVANT LA RÉVOLUTION . La famille Le Clerc . thumb|260px|[[Alix Le Clerc (1576 - 1622). Affiche : Alix Le Clerc : la Révolution de l'instruction.]]thumb|260px|Statue de Chrestienne Le Clerc du Vivier au Musée du Louvre. , frère de Luc Leclerc, organise le retour de Napoléon aux Tuileries.]] , polytechnicien.]] La Famille Le Clerc, ou Leclerc de Pulligny (1355 - 2019), ou Leclerc, appartient d'abord à la noblesse de Lorraine. Ses membres pendant presque sept siècles vont devoir affronter bien des épreuves du fait de leur conversion au protestantisme ou leurs idées révolutionnaires''Éloge de M. Leclerc,... dessinateur et graveur ordinaire du Cabinet du roi ; avec le catalogue de ses ouvrages, et des réflexions sur quelques-uns des principaux'', Pierre Le Lorrain de Vallemont. 1715.. Quand Saffroy écrit : Les Le Clerc ont perdu leurs titres du fait des guerres de religion, il ne se trompe pas. Effectivement leur grand-père est écuyer, seigneur de Pulligny, Ceintrey, Voinémont, Malaucourt-sur-Seille, Chamagne, Érize-Saint-Dizier, Saint-Dizier... Certes les frères Le Clerc, dont le père calviniste est mort en exil, mettent leurs épées au service de Venise dans sa lutte contre l'Empire ottoman. La République de Venise les fait Chevaliers de Saint-Marc et le Duc de Lorraine leur confère la noblesse héréditaire, le 28 mai 1623''Éloge de M. Leclerc,... dessinateur et graveur ordinaire du Cabinet du roi ; avec le catalogue de ses ouvrages, et des réflexions sur quelques-uns des principaux'', Pierre Le Lorrain de Vallemont. 1715., mais ils ne retrouvent pas leurs biens spoliés. Comme les fils Leclerc sont révolutionnaires, cette famille est dite par l'abbé monarchiste Paul Brisset, dans La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, la plus obscure et sans fortune''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1915.. Pourtant, la Famille Le Clerc, est d'origines authentiquement nobles. Ils figurent dans ''Bibliographie généalogique, héraldique et nobiliaire de la France (Paris, 1968-1988). Une douzaine de pages leur sont consacrées dans Le Calendrier de la Noblesse de Touraine, de 1868, de Carré de Busseroles. François-Alexandre de la Chenaye-Aubert parle d'eux et de leurs alliances, et Badier aussi dans son Dictionnaire de la noblesse. Il figure tout naturellement dans le Nobiliaire de Lorraine et du Barrois d'Ambroise Pelletier, car ils vivent longtemps dans le du Barrois. Nous les retrouvons dans le Grand dictionnaire historique de Louis Moréri, l'Armorial de Rielstrap. Leurs blasons figurent aussi chez Charles René d'Hozier, comme celles de tous leurs familles alliées. De nos jours les Le Clerc sont présents dans différents numéros d’''Héraldique et généalogie'', et dans Le Nobiliaire de Normandie d'Edouard de Magny. Les lettres de noblesse de leurs ancêtres sont déposées aux archives de la préfecture du département de la Meurthe. À voir aussi sur les Le Clerc : ¤ Comte Doynel de La Sausserie, Postérité de Philippe Louis Thibault de Senneterre, marquis de la Carte et de la Ferté, ¤ d’Armagnac del Cer, comte de Puymege, Les vieux noms de la France du Nord et de l’Est, ¤ Tisseron Annales historiques, nobiliaires et biographiques, ¤ Répertoire des généalogies françaises imprimées du Colonel Arnaud. Les descendants du très catholique et dévoué aux ducs de Lorraine, puis aux rois de France Pierre Leclerc du Vivier, sont souvent des aristocrates célèbres. On trouve au Louvre (et avant à Versailles) une statue de sa fille, Chrestienne Le Clerc du Vivier, fondatrice du couvent des Carmes-Déchaussés de Charenton. Son tombeau y accompagne la statue de son mari, Robert Bailly (+ 1627), Président de la Chambre des comptes[http://www.insecula.com/oeuvre/O0010315.html Chrétienne Leclerc (+ 1627)]. Mengin Le Clerc, Moingins dis li clers, nous dit le Trésor des chartes de Lorraine, semble être le premier Le Clerc (ou Leclerc) connu. Mengin Le Clerc, de Deyvittei (Deyviller, Vosges, duché de Lorraine), vend en 1355, à Jean de Nomeny, deux parts en héritages de feu Philippin de Girecourt, écuyer, en la ville de Folz sous le château de Faucompierre, moyennant 26 petits Florins d'orLe département de Vosges: description, histoire, statistique, Volume 6, Léon Louis, E. Busy, 1887.. On a aussi la bienheureuse Alix Le Clerc, qui d'après la Mère Saint-Louis de Gonzague, a comme père, Jean Le Clerc, qui est le fils soit de Claude Le Clerc de Pulligny, soit de Thierry Le Clerc seigneur de Roville-aux-Chênes, à côté d'Épinal, tous deux fils de Mengin II Le Clerc, lui-même fils de Jehan Leclerc de Pulligney et descendant de Mengin Le Clerc. Bien qu'en famille avec ces Lorrains très catholiques Claude II Leclerc de Pulligny abjure et les Ducs de Lorraine saisissent ses biens. Ses fils, Jean Le Clerc et Alexandre Le Clerc sont faits chevalier de Saint-Marc et doivent recevoir à nouveau une lettre leur conférant la noblesse héréditaire le 28 mai 1623. Jean Le Clerc est aussi un peintre célèbre. Malgré cela, leurs descendants ne semblent pas avoir été maintenus dans leur noblesse et en 1789, même s’ils ont pour parrains et marraines des membres de la noblesse et du clergé tourangeaux, ils sont très favorables à la Révolution et sont francs-maçons. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est même député à la Convention nationale. Toutefois, les excès de certains révolutionnaires vont faire que René Leclerc, aïeul de tous les Le Clerc, va protéger la famille du marquis Galiot Mandat de Grancey et rachète leurs biens. Ses descendants sont faits comtes et peuvent porter le nom de Leclerc de Pulligny. Ils sont alliés à de très anciennes familles nobles et surtout ils sont cliniciens ou ingénieurs et ont des idées en avance sur leur époque. Avec la mort de Jean Leclerc de Pulligny la famille ne s’éteint pas, comme il est affirmé sur Wikipédia, sans possibilité de rectification. Frédéric Le Clerc est le descendant de Frédéric Le Clerc et il a un frère et des enfants. Article détaillé : Famille Le Clerc * * * * * Ses parents . Plus près de nous, l'arrière-grand-père de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, Alexandre II Le Clerc (1652 - 1695) n'est plus qu'un petit seigneur lorrain au XVIIe siècle, qui fait un beau mariage. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est le fils de Nicolas II Le Clerc (1705 - 1769) et Renée Rivière (1711 - 1795). Sa mère est une très belle femme, selon le manuscrit de maître Moreau, notaire du village. Elle est la fille de Yves Rivière, marchand et bourgeois de Thoiré-sur-Dinan. Elle n'est que la descendante de marchands d'une bourgade à la limite de la Sarthe et du Vendômois. Son père, selon ses contemporains, porte une belle figure pleine d'animation et d'expression, pourvu d'intelligence, annonçant de la vivacité, de la gaieté, de la franchise. Le couple est peint La baronne Ruau du Tronchot confie à son père la charge vacante de fermier général de la baronnie de Ville Dieu, en 1735. Il a 30 ans. Cette place est très lucrative dans le temps, comme l'écrit l'abbé Brisset, auteur d'une monographie des Leclerc à Villedieu en Beauce. Suffisamment riches en tous les cas pour que le couple demande à Jean-Baptiste Greuze de faire leurs portraits et paie des études et des charges à ses enfants. Néanmoins même si Nicolas II Le Clerc achète une partie des terres et de belles demeures tout autour de Ville-Dieu, l'abbé Brisset le voit employé dans les plus bas degrés des services... sans instruction, mais d’une grande intelligence, d’une prodigieuse activité, très soigneux de l’intérêt de ses maîtres. À sa mort, il est toujours Fermier général des dîmes de la paroisse de Villedieu et Régisseur du château et des terres de La Ribochière, appartenant du marquis de Querhoent (1710 - 1788)Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1913 (T52), p.154.. Article détaillé : Nicolas II Le Clerc * * * * * , est un jeune gentilhomme de la duchesse de Lorraine, qui termine sa vie au château de Commercy, après 1737, près de Broussey.]] * * * * * Sa jeunesse . thumb|260px|Le collège des Oratoriens de Vendôme. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc grandit avec ses frères sur les bords verdoyants du Niclos, à cent mètres environ des murailles orientales du vieux château, dans une petite gentilhommière jadis habitée par les Bigot de Pont-Bodin, dont l'un d'eux s'illustra, en 1589, dans sa défense de la forteresse de Ville Dieu contre Maillé-Bénehart. Nicolas II Le Clerc peut payer de longues études à ses enfants et une charge à son cadet, car il est de plus en plus riche. D’ailleurs, même, Moreau, un notaire, qui finira maire de Ville Dieu sous la Restauration et qui écrira sur la famille Le Clerc des propos plus que partiaux ne peut que l’admettre : : Messire Le Clerc, né sous la plus heureuse étoile en avançant en âge, avait la satisfaction de voir grossir sa fortune. Il se livra à des spéculations sur les grains qui lui furent avantageuses. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc est l’aîné de cinq enfants. À six ans il est qualifié d'étudiant et est parrain. La marraine du bébé est noble demoiselle Anne-Renée Ygnard de La Courbonnière. À huit ans il est déjà estudiant en latin. Lui et ses frères ont un précepteur''La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'' / Paul Brisset in Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1914, p.305.. Les trois fils de Nicolas Le Clerc grandissent vite. Ils font d'excellentes études au collège des Oratoriens de Vendôme''La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'', Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1917, p.205.. * * * * * Receveur des filles, puis Fermier général . L'intègre Le Clerc reste Receveur des filles de M. et Mme Ruau du Tronchot et le receveur général des dîmes de la ''baronnie de Ville Dieu en VendômoisLa famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, 1914, p.208.. '' Néanmoins, ses enfants sont portés lors des baptêmes par des membres de l’aristocratie tourangelle. Mon ancêtre, René Leclerc a comme parrain Messire Augustin-Emmanuel de Grouches de Chépy, conseiller du Roy, abbé commendataire de l'abbaye royale de Saint-Mesmin-de-Micy-lez-Orléans, seigneur de Seillac et autres lieux, et par dame Marie-Anne Lépineau, veuve de Messire Charles Ruau du Tronchot, conseiller secrétaire du roy, maison couronne de France, et de ses finances, dame de cette paroisse. Son jumeau a comme parrain Messire Clément-Jean-Charles Guillemin, baron de Courchamps, de Paris. Le 5 juillet 1758, la Ribochère a un nouveau maître, et la baronnie de Villedieu, un nouveau seigneur en la personne de Haut et Puissant Seigneur Louis-Joseph, marquis de Querhoent, par acquisition faite de ce domaine devant les Notaires de Paris. Ce changement ne trouble en rien l'existence de Nicolas Le Clerc. Il fait partie de la terre, et les anciens propriétaires peuvent donner au nouveau, avec toutes leurs autres garanties, celle de l'honnêteté de leur vieux régisseur. Leur père, comme doit le reconnaître le notaire Moreau est aimé, respecté et très considéré de tout le monde, on le regardait comme un père, ''un ami, un bienfaiteur. Mais il se rend compte que ses deux fils aînés ont un caractère très colérique et orgueilleux. Très jeunes, ils contestent l’ordre établi. En représailles, Brisset nous dit qu’...'' : ...il prenait plaisir à humilier ses enfants dans les sociétés où ils se trouvaient, dans l'espoir de les corrigerLa famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois.. Nous sommes à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, les idées des philosophes et des loges maçonniques amènent les hommes instruits à se poser des questions. L'abbé Brisset qui affiche des idées contre-révolutionnaires ne peut s’empêcher d’ajouter Claude Nicolas avait la réputation d’être violent, dur et dangereuxLa famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce, Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois.. Claude-Nicolas revient souvent à Ville Dieu. Son père, à 65 ans, décède le 7 novembre 1769. On l'inhume le lendemain dans l'église paroissiale avec toute la pompe extérieure due à son rang, mais surtout à ses mérites et sa grande générosité. Quelques semaines plus tard une dalle en pierre dure est posée sur sa tombe. Elle sera transformée en marche par les catholiques. * * * * * Avocat . thumb|260px|Leclerc est avocat au Parlement de Paris. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n'est pas pressé de terminer ses études. Il multiplie les aventures amoureuses principalement avec des filles du peuple. En 1764, il est nommé avocat au Parlement de Paris. L’âge moyen d'inscription est de 19 ans, mais il en a 26. Claude Nicolas Le Clerc appartient au banc 5 du Palais de Justice, comme l’indique la liste des 540 hommes qui figurent dans le Tableau des Avocats au Parlement de Paris de l'année 1770. Brisset le décrit comme un avocat sans cause. C’est l’accusation grossière et classique des contre-révolutionnaires envers les hommes de 89. Brisset ne sait certainement pas que seuls les hommes qui figurent sur le Tableau ont le droit d'exercer la profession d'avocat à Paris sous l'Ancien Régime. Ces avocats au Parlement se distinguent des avocats en parlement, c'est-à-dire des bacheliers en droit qui ont juste prêté serment devant le Parlement, mais qui ne sont pas des vrais avocats. * * * * * Le mariage de son frère (1769) . thumb|260px|Un chirurgien du Roi. Son frère, René Leclerc, se marie, le 19 juillet 1769, avec la fille de Léonard Georget, Membre de l’Université de Paris, de l'Académie Royale de Chirurgie, Conseiller, Vétéran du Comité perpétuel de la même Académie, Chirurgien du Roi en son Artillerie, habitant rue de Braque, à Paris. Elle est la nièce de Robert Bunon, Dentiste de Mesdames et de la Maison des Enfants du roi, savant. Sa belle-sœur est la descendante de Jehan Georget, seigneur de la Voute de Troo, chastellain, garde de justice en la cour de vendosme, en l’absence de Guyon Farineau, bailli de Vendosme, a comparu devans nous noble homme messire Jehan de Brée chevalier, seigneur de Chasle''Arch. nat., P 657, n° 19, 1429.. Ce Jehan est bailli du Vendômois en 1461. Les Augustins de Montoire sont fondés, en mars 1427, par Louis de Bourbon, comte de Vendôme. Jean Georget, Sgr de la Voute, avec Jeanne, sa femme, donnent l'emplacement''L'intendance d'Orléans à la fin du XVIIe siècle, Volume 34 de Notices, inventaires et documents - Section d'histoire moderne (depuis 1715) et d'histoire contemporaine, Michel-André Jubert de Bouville, Jean Boissière, Claude Michaud (maître de conférences.), Louis (Duke of Burgundy, Dauphin of France), France. Comité des travaux historiques et scientifiques 1989.. Par les femmes, elle descend des Briçonnet, et des Beaune de Semblançay, premiers maires de Tours et grands serviteurs de la couronne . * * * * * Le mariage de sa nièce (1789) . , un de ses fils, est receveur du grenier à sel de Neuvy-le-Roy.]]thumb|260px|Signature maçonnique de Nicolas Augustin Leclerc, au mariage de sa nièce. Claude-Nicolas est présent au mariage de sa nièce en la paroisse des Pins. Le receveur des grandes gabelles au grenier à sel de Neuvy-le-Roy, René Leclerc, marie sa fille Marie-Adélaïde, âgée de dix-huit ans, à Sébastien-Jacques Canchan, âgé de dix-neuf ans, originaire de la ville de Querhoent (Montoire), fils de Messire Sébastien Canehau, receveur des grandes gabelles au grenier à sel de Querhoent, et de dame Geneviève-Victoire Boudin. L'acte de mariage nous fait connaître également les noms de plusieurs notables parents, dont Me René Josse, entrepreneur de la manufacture de tapisseries de Meslay, près Vendôme, avec son épouse Eugénie Boudin, tante du marié, et leur fils et fille, Josse de Beauvoir et Blanche-Victoire Josse de la Pagerie. René Josse de La Pagerie est propriétaire du fief très anciennement possédé par la famille de Tascher. Josse de Beauvoir, manufacturier et propriétaire, va être député royaliste de 1815 à 1827. Un autre fils est maire de Romorantin à la fin de l'Empire et sous la Restauration. Canchan (Canehau) de Montoire va être un conventionnel, proche du député montagnard de l'Indre-et-Loire régicide, Claude-Alexandre Ysabeau (1754 - 1831)Les conventionnels en exil, Albert Tournier, Flammarion, 1910. . Ses deux petits-neveux de Leclerc meurent en combattant les patriotes espagnols en 1808 et 1810. Après la Révolution Canehau/Canchan et la nièce de Leclerc vont réfugier à Epeigné pour fuir les représailles. * * * * * * * * * LA RÉVOLUTION . Du temps de la Législative (1791 - 1792) . thumb|260px|Château des Pins. Le 14 juillet 1789, Leclerc qui a déjà cinquante ans et ses deux frères, Joseph Leclerc et René Leclerc, acclament le déclenchement de la Révolution. L'avocat Claude Nicolas salue avec des transports de joye les grands événemens de la première révolution et en devint l'un des plus ardens et plus fougueux partisans. L'ex-oratorien Joseph-Louis fut dans l'enchantement de tous ces graves événemens'La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'', Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois..'' Même René Le Clerc, le receveur des gabelles et le régisseur du château des Pins ''vit le commencement de la première révolution avec joye et bonheur. Comme bien d'autres personnes honorables, il sourit à cette révolution, dans la conviction que le temps était arrivé et très opportun pour réformer bien des abus dont une longue expérience et la justice démontraient la nécessité'La famille Leclerc, de Villedieu en Beauce'', Paul Brisset, Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois.. René Le Clerc est entre autres régisseur du château des Pins, qui appartient au Marquis de Mandat, le général assassiné sur les marches de l'hôtel de ville de Paris, le 10 août 1792. René, qui vit dans ce château, va protéger cette famille noble. Après la Révolution ils vont le lui vendre avec les terres en remerciements de son courageux combat. * * * * * Juge de paix, député, accusateur public . thumb|260px|Villedieu-en-Beauce.thumb|260px|L'Abbé Grégoire, ami de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc. L'avocat au Parlement retourne à Paris. La capitale devient plus que jamais intéressante pour lui. Si les plaidoiries du barreau n'ont pas rendu illustre son nom, la politique va lui être plus profitable. Il y est encouragé par son frère l'ex abbé oratorien, qui partage toutes ses idées sociales.. En novembre 1790, Claude-Nicolas revient à Villedieu pour préparer son élection. Toujours est-il qu'il fixe de suite l'attention sur sa personne, et que l'assemblée primaire du canton de Villedieu le nomme Juge de paix du canton à Ville Dieu, le 15 novembre 1790 The Parisian Order of Barristers and the French Revolution, Numéro 74 de Harvard historical monographs, Michael P. Fitzsimmons, Harvard University Press, 1987.. Peu de temps après, sa prise de fonctions dans le Vendômois, fin 1790, Le Clerc devient juge de paix à Blois, où l’opposition à la Révolution progresse. Sept mois plus tard, 19 juin 1791, il en remplit encore les fonctions, mais ajoute à son titre qui est une recommandation l’épithète de Délégué pour l'élection des députés. Le 1er septembre 1791, Claude-Nicolas est élu député suppléant du Loir-et-Cher à l'Assemblée nationale législative (Première République). Mais, Leclerc, de septembre 1791 à septembre 1792, n'est pas appelé une seule fois à siéger. Dans le même temps, il est aussi élu Accusateur public du département de Loir-et-Cher, prés du Tribunal criminel de Blois, fonction que la Législative vient de créer. Auprès de chaque tribunal criminel un magistrat est chargé de poursuivre l'accusation mais encore au nom du roi. Les autres juges sont élus. L'accusateur public est responsable de la surveillance des officiers de police du département. Le nombre des accusateurs public est fixé à deux pour chaque tribunal. Le tribunal de Blois ne va devenir tribunal révolutionnaire qu'en 1793, du temps de la Terreur. Leclerc n'est pas un Fouquier-Tinville ! * * * * * 1792 . Claude-Nicolas Leclerc accueille à Villedieu, lors d'une grande cérémonie l'abbé Grégoire, en 1792. Leclerc est un ami personnel de Grégoire, ce qui agace l'abbé monarchiste qui écrit la vie de la famille Le Clerc à Villedieu. Son frère, René Le Clerc (1743 - 1806), est choqué par la mort de Mandat. Sa conscience et sa délicatesse surent préserver du séquestre la terre des Pins qu'il régissait. Il la conserva à la famille Mandat après une longue lutte avec le gouvernement républicain qui, par d'injustes prétentions, comme c'était l'ordinaire, voulait s'approprier cette terre. A force de persévérance et après avoir surmonté bien des dangers, il triompha de cette lutte, écrit le notaire de Villedieu dans ses mémoires. Son autre frère, Joseph Leclerc (1741 - 1811), effrayé et dégoûté par les massacres de septembre 1792, regagne sa province, et est élu juge au tribunal de première instance de Vendôme. A Villedieu, en 1792, l'agitation grandit et le séjour de Joseph chez sa vieille mère, va attiser le feu sacré du patriotisme révolutionnaire : : Son esprit remuant se fait rapidement des partisans… il fait partager l'exagération de ses opinions démagogiques, selon l'abbé monarchiste Brisset, aux paysans et habitants du bourg. Mais il comprend comme d’autres que ce désordre ne va pas permettre de bâtir une nouvelle société. Paris à nouveau lui manque. D'ailleurs, il ne brigue aucun mandat à cette époque, même pas de conseiller municipal, mais il assiste et oriente les délibérations du conseil municipal, en partie du fait que son frère Claude Nicolas Leclerc (1738 - 1808) est député. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n’hésite pas à demander aussi la suppression de la Ferme générale qui a enrichi ses aïeux. Son frère cadet perd son emploi de receveur de la gabelle. * * * * * Du temps de la Convention . Leclerc élu député à la Convention (1792) . Le 5 septembre 1792, Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, accusateur public et député suppléant de Loir-et-Cher à l'Assemblée législative, est élu député à la Convention nationale. Le collège électoral est convoqué à Vendôme, car les Jacobins du département ont peur que les influences modérées de la population blésoise ne contrarient leur choix. Il arrive le cinquième sur sept, à la pluralité des voix sur 2 votants. Le 21 septembre, il est à Paris et élit domicile rue Neuve Saint Merri (= Saint-Merri), dans la porte cochère attenante à la rue Brisemiche, dans le Marais. Il y reste jusqu'à son retour définitif à Villedieu. A l'Assemblée, il est membre du principal groupe le Marais ou la Plaine. Issus pour la plupart de la bourgeoisie libérale et républicaine, ces députés sont attachés aux conquêtes politiques de 1789 et à l'œuvre de la Révolution. Ils souhaitent l’union de tous les républicains. Ce groupe est cependant très hétérogène. * * * * * Leclerc vote contre la mort du Roi (15 janvier 1793) . thumb|260px|Les élus de la Convention sont souvent élus par les partisans du 10 août 1792.thumb|260px|Louis XVI à la Convention.thumb|260px|Exécution de Louis XVI.thumb|260px|Tête de Louis XVI.thumb|260px|Le député girondin Duchastel. Son ami, l'abbé Grégoire est l'âme du corps des députés du Loir-et-Cher. Leclerc est très proche de lui politiquement mais ne prend que rarement la parole dans cette assemblée. Du fait de ses idées monarchistes et très catholiques, dans son manuscrit qui raconte la vie de Villedieu-le-Château et sa région pendant la Révolution, le notaire Moreau, déjà cité, caricature Claude-Nicolas Leclerc. Il écrit : : sentant la faiblesse de ses connaissances et la nullité pour ses talents oratoires, il n'osa qu'une seule fois quoique très présomptueux aborder la tribune. Mais le notaire Moreau tient là des propos mensongers et démontre qu'il est presque inculte. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc devient secrétaire de la Convention. Cette fonction est réservée aux plus cultivés des parlementaires. Ce Moreau ne lui trouve qu'une seule bonne action et qualité : : Très zélé révolutionnaire, sans cependant en partager et approuver les conséquences... nous avons la conviction qu'il était trop honnête homme pour avoir donné son assentiment à tant d'injustices, de forfaits... il sut conserver au sein des régicides assez de fermeté et d'indépendance malgré les périls imminents dont il était entouré pour ne pas voter dans le procès de l'infortuné Louis XVI, la mort de son Roi. C'est une belle action que nous sommes heureux de pouvoir citer et dont toutes les personnes honorables lui ont toujours tenu compte. Claude-Nicolas vote effectivement contre la mort de Louis XVI. Il vote néanmoins pour sa détentionMoniteur Universel, Pour mieux connaître ses motivations : Leclerc, Claude Nicolas (Auteur) Convention nationale. Opinion de Claude Nicolas. Leclerc,... sur le sort de Louis Capet..., Impr. Nationale (1793) BnF, cité par Carré de Busseroles, dans son Calendrier de la noblesse de Touraine de 1868, en parle aussi . Leclerc explique son attitude ainsi : : Je suis convaincu que Louis XVI est coupable de conspiration contre la patrie, mais nos pouvoirs ne sont pas sans bornes. Le salut public peut seul consacrer des mesures de sécurité valables. La mort ne peut être rangée dans cette classe; c'est un outrage à l'humanité. Dans un état républicain, la haine et l'expulsion me paraissent la seule peine à infliger aux tyrans détrônés. Dans l'état de crise où se trouve la république, nous devons considérer quelles seraient les suites fatales de cette mort. Je pense que la détention peut les prévenir. Je vote pour la détention''Paul Lombard, ''Le procès du roi, p.274 et 275.. Quand on sait que des mouvements d'approbation; ou d'improbation s’élèvent du sein de l'assemblée et des tribunes, après chaque vote nominal, que des gestes menaçants sont faits contre tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme les plus exaltés des révolutionnaires, que des hommes tels que Vergniaud, Lecointre votent la mort exclusivement par crainte, je ne peux m’empêcher de décerner un brevet de courage à mon arrière arrière-grand-oncle, l'un des rares Conventionnels modérés. Le neveu de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc se marie avec une Duchastel, dont un parent, Gaspard-Séverin Duchastel (1766 - 1793), est député girondin. Cloué au lit par la maladie, il vote tout de même contre la mort du Roi. Il brave les Montagnards, les Tricoteuses et les Sans-Culottes qui le menacent. Ils ne veulent même pas compter son vote. Duchastel est guillotiné le 10 octobre 1793. Ville-Dieu en Beauce devient Commune-Être-Suprême. De chez leur vieille mère, en la rue de Grizon, son frère Joseph Leclerc (1741 - 1811), au contraire, ne manque pas d'attiser le feu sacré du patriotisme révolutionnaire dans le Vendômois. Le citoyen-frère d'un député à la Convention est un personnage, même sans écharpe et sans mandat. Le clergé a intérêt à être patriote. * * * * * Leclerc vote la mise en accusation de Marat (avril 1793) . thumb|260px|Triomphe de Marat.thumb|260px|Élimination de Marat. Maître Moreau bien des années après écrit à propos de l'abbé et son frère : : Ces deux têtes si volcanisées et excitées l'un par l'autre, n'étaient pas susceptibles de comprendre le langage de la raison et de la modération. C'était l'un et l'autre un torrent impétueux dont aucune digue ne pouvait arrêter le cours. Ce notable monarchiste et catholique ne comprend pas qu'à Paris Claude-Nicolas Leclerc essaie de modérer les plus criminels des dirigeants révolutionnaires. Il risque sa vie alors que ce notaire et les siens ne s'exposent pas à la violence des foules révolutionnaires. Comme Gaspard-Séverin Duchastel (1766 - 1793) Claude-Nicolas est inconscient du danger et ose voter la mise en accusation de Jean-Paul Marat, président des Jacobins. Il lui reproche de ne pas respecter les lois contre les provocateurs et de lancer des appels aux pillages et aux meurtres dans son journal, dans la rue et à la tribune. Mais l’accusateur public Fouquier-Tinville qui organise son jugement ménage Jean-Paul Marat, qu'une foule de sans-culottes accompagne au Palais de justice et qui est acquitté. Le Clerc comprend qu’il vaut mieux se taire. Les opposants à la dictature sont guillotinés ou se taisent. * * * * * L'attitude de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc le 2 juin 1793 . thumb|260px|Exécution des Girondins. Le 31 mai 1793, à l'appel de Maximilien de Robespierre, des sans-culottes et autres enragés encerclent la Convention nationale. Ils s'en prennent aux députés de la Gironde qui sont majoritaires avec leurs alliés du Marais. Le comte Jean-Denis Lanjuinais se souvient du rôle de Claude-Nicolas Leclerc dans ses Mémoires. Le 2 juin 1793 Claude-Nicolas Leclerc s'est battu pour le défendre et défendre la démocratie. À la tribune Jean-Denis Lanjuinais est attaqué par Louis Legendre, François Chabot, Louis Turreau, Jean-Baptiste Drouet, Augustin Robespierre et d'autres armés de pistolets. Legendre lui applique le sien sur la gorge. C'est alors que Claude-Nicolas Leclerc va à la tribune de la Convention armé lui-aussi de pistolets. Ses amis Jean-Augustin Pénières, Birotteau, Jacques Defermon, Lidon, Pilastre, prêts à tirer, viennent le dégager. Les partisans de Maximilien de Robespierre les poussent, les menacent, et les injurient, mais ne peuvent que se calmer. Jean-Denis Lanjuinais peut dénoncer l'affreuse théorie des suspects. Néanmoins, 25 députés de la Gironde sont jetés en prison et finissent guillotinés. C'est le début de la Convention montagnarde et de la Grande Terreur. On ne sait pas pourquoi Claude-Nicolas Leclerc n'est pas arrêté. * * * * * Vente du château de Villedieu (nov. 1793) . thumb|260px|Château de la Ribochère.thumb|260px|Manoir de Pont-Bodin. Le 26 Brumaire an II (16 novembre 1793), par devant les C. C. membres du Directoire du District de Vendôme, un grand nombre de citoyens de Villedieu commune achètent le château du bourg et les terres. Le C. Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc, député à la Convention Nationale, y est représenté par le C. Amable-François-Louis Clavel de Seppey, marchand et greffier du juge de paix. L'indivision ne pouvant subsister tout est adjugé. Il se trouve une plus-value de 5.440 livres. Le député Leclerc gagne sans se déplacer 217 livres. Les églises ferment et les réquisitions mécontentent la population. Le maire, Julien Belot, est arrêté, puis relâché, certainement du fait des Leclerc. Les patriotes virent le mobilier de l'église et y célèbrent des fêtes républicaines. Les deux prêtres pourtant jureurs sont arrêtés et jugés. Séance tenante on fait jurer à ces renégats de maintenir la liberté et l'égalité et de renoncer pour jamais au fanatisme. Et après ce serment, les pauvres ci-devant prêtres doivent choisir le lieu de leur résidence et leur genre de profession future. * * * * * La marquise de Querhoent est guillotinée (1794) . thumb|260px|La marquise de Querhoent est guillotinée en 1794.thumb|260px|Appel des dernières victimes de la Terreur le 8 Thermidor an II. La marquise de Querhoent est incarcérée sur la dénonciation d'un autre comité de surveillance, peut être renseigné par celui de Villedieu. Le député Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc ne pouvant intervenir car étant à Paris à cette époque, la pauvre servante de la châtelaine de la Ribochère, s'en va timidement, mais courageusement offrir sa tête, pour sauver celle de sa Dame. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc ne peut éviter son exécution. Déjà considéré comme suspect du fait de ses origines, de sa fortune, et pour avoir voté contre la mort de Louis XVI et pour l'arrestation Marat, il ne peut défendre une aristocrate pendant la Terreur. Il fait certainement parties aux yeux des Montagnards des députés du Marais traîtres et infidèles, mais il n'a pas été épuré comme tant d'autres, car les partisans de Robespierre ne sont pas majoritaires et ils ont besoin des voix de certains modérés. D’après l'abbé Brisset, la marquise est dénoncée par des républicains de Commune-Etre-Suprême. Quant à la nouvelle de l’occasion d’un personnage de la haute aristocratie, on publiait cette nouvelle avec joie. Au cours de cet été 1794, personne à Villedieu n'accuse Claude-Nicolas. Il est toujours regardé comme étranger à tous les crimes, à tous les assassinats que tous les infâmes conventionnels, ces tigres altérés de sang, commandent ou autorisent. La rage de Robespierre et ses bourreaux est à son paroxysme. Bientôt les habitants de Villedieu apprennent que le couperet de la guillotine a fait une victime de plus, la dame de la Ribochère. Peut-être apprennent que par le même courrier, deux jours après, Maximilien Robespierre, a payé sa dette à la justice humaine ? * * * * * Après Thermidor (le 27 juillet 1794) . Secrétaire de la Convention thermidorienne, le 19 juillet 1795 . Claude-Nicolas Leclerc participe à la conjuration du 9 Thermidor qui met fin à la Convention montagnarde. Pourtant à Villedieu, le comité de surveillance révolutionnaire, le dernier jour de l'an XI (21 septembre 1794), va retremper l'énergie de ses membres en une réunion fraternelle, à Vendôme, avec ceux des comités de cette ville, de Montoire et de Trôo. Ils en reviennent plus décidés que jamais à surveiller les suspects. L’accusation de faiblesse de ses connaissances, par un monarchiste, simple notaire de village, Maître Moreau, s'effondre quand on apprend que Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, du fait de son intelligence et de sa parfaite connaissance des lois, est élu secrétaire de la Convention thermidorienne, le 19 juillet 1795, au soir, selon le Journal Officiel. * * * * * Les chouans attaquent Villedieu (1795) . thumb|260px|Les attaques des chouans touchent l'ouest du Vendômois. En tant qu'ancien représentant de Loiret-Cher à la Convention et aux Cinq-Cents, Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc, juge de paix à Villedieu, signale le manque absolu de force armée, quand son canton est depuis deux mois en proie à toutes les horreurs de la guerre civile, quand tout le Bas-Vendômois est livré à des Chouans se disant royalistes ou plutôt brigands, quand on a vu, dans sa commune même, au mépris de l'armistice, fusiller deux citoyens sans armes, trouvés au corps de gardeLes pacifications de l'Ouest, 1794-1801: Du dix-huit fructidor au Concordat et à l'invasion, Volume 3 de Les pacifications de l'Ouest, 1794-1801, Charles-Louis Chassin, Études documentaires sur la révolution française,P. Dupont, 1973.. Son neveu, Augustin Leclerc, devient soldat le 1er mars 1793. Il est lieutenant au 2e bataillon d'Indre et Loire 12 mai 1793 jusqu'au 15 octobre 1793. Puis, certainement, car Montoire est menacé par les chouans de la Virée de Galerne, il est nommé adjudant-major au 5e bataillon de Maine et Loire (1793 - 1795). Il existe pas très loin de Villedieu des zones d'agitation réfractaire et des bois tenus par des ennemis de la République''Une société provinciale face à son devenir : Le Vendômois aux XVIIIe et XIXe siècles'', Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Série "Histoire moderne", Jean Vassort, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1996.. A Villedieu : le 6 septembre, à 16 heures, son frère, Joseph Leclerc est prévenu qu'une colonne de chouans forte de cent cinquante hommes se dirige vers le village, après avoir envahi la maison de l'agent municipal des Pins. Leclerc Joseph tente en vain de mobiliser les habitants et se décide alors de courir à Montoire pour solliciter des secours. A 20 heures il est au Plat d'Etain (aujourd'hui c'est le village d'Artins) et apprend alors que la colonne de Montoire va se mettre en route pendant la nuit, ayant été également prévenue. Leclerc décide de l'attendre sur place. Des renforts arrivent de Tours et de Vendôme''Mémoires de la Société des sciences et lettres de Loir-et-Cher'', Société des sciences et lettres de Loir-et-Cher (Blois) 1993.. Dans la nuit du 27 au 28 novembre, à 1 heure du matin, de nombreux chouans envahissent Villedieu. Ils assassinent deux gardes nationaux chargés de la sécurité de la mairie. Alerté par le bruit, le président Joseph Leclerc s'habille en hâte. Il avertit son frère, Claude-Nicolas Leclerc, le juge, qui habite dans la même maison. Alors qu'il frappe à la porte, il est accueilli par un coup de fusil qui lui frise les oreilles et il est poursuivi par plusieurs factionnaires placés sans doute à dessein sur ses terrasses. Il n'a que le temps de se mettre hors de la portée des armes à feu et gagne par mille détours les hauteurs de Villedieu, d'où il entend crier à maintes reprises Vive le Roi et abattre l'arbre de la liberté, enfoncer les portes. Les deux frères courent se réfugier à Montoire. Le juge tombe en s'enfuyant, il en reste plusieurs jours incommodé. Le domicile des deux frères est dévasté : portes enfoncées, meubles brisés, nombreux vols''Mémoires de la Société des sciences et lettres de Loir-et-Cher'', Société des sciences et lettres de Loir-et-Cher (Blois) 1993.. * * * * * Député et secrétaire du Conseil des Cinq-Cents (13 octobre 1795) . thumb|260px|Député au Conseil des Cinq Cents. Le 22 Vendémiaire An IV (13 octobre 1795), Claude Nicolas est réélu par l'assemblée départementale du Loir-et-Cher composée de 188 membres, réuni à Blois, au Temple de la Raison avec 136 voix. Élu député au Conseil des Cinq-Cents, il le reste du 27 octobre 1795 jusqu'au 20 mai 1798. Il est a nouveau nommé secrétaire de ce Conseil des Cinq-CentsRobert et Coigny Dictionnaire des Parlementaires (article Le Clerc) et Dictionnaire biographique et historique des hommes marquants de la fin du dix-huitième siècle : et plus particulièrement de ceux qui ont figuré dans la Révolution française. 1800.. L'assemblée électorale de la dernière décade de Vendémiaire n'atteint pas 200 membres, 188 très exactement, au lieu de plus de 300 pour les élections à la Convention à Vendôme en septembre 1792. L'enthousiasme révolutionnaire chez les notables c'est fini ! On devine déjà dans quel sens se prononcent les électeurs nommés dans les assemblées primaires des cantons de ce département. Dans un numéro récent les A.h.R.f. indiquent que les votes à l'assemblée électorale du 20 au 25 vendémiaire ont permis à Suratteau de classer ce département parmi les 21 ouvertement réactionnaires de ce pays. Pour les deux tiers un seul représentant Leclerc, de Villedieu, l'unique conventionnel qui n'a pas voté la mort du roi est réélu en compagnie de Lanjuinais et d'Henri Larivière, deux choix révélateurs. C'est vraisemblablement sur les indications du Vendômois Créniere, des Andens, et de Leclerc de Villedieu des Cinq Cents, que le Ministre de l'Intérieur Benezech dans ses Instructions données aux Commissaires et architecte envoyés à Vendôme pour procéder à l'installation de la Haute Cour, peut s'exprimer ainsi : On assure que le ci-devant couvent des bénédictins est en état de recevoir le tribunal et les prisonniers, ce à quoi on ne saurait souscrire sans réserves''Bulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme) 1981.. * * * * * Contre l'affermage des salines (1796) . L’affermage des salines permet aux rois des rentrées de numéraire nettes et sûres. Il abandonne donc une certaine proportion des revenus correspondants à ceux qui ont accepté le risque de prendre la perception de cet impôt en charge. Du fait de ses origines lorraines, certains de ses ancêtres travaillaient dans les salines, notamment la famille Fériet de Lezey ou de Dordal, à Salonnes et à Moyenvic. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc s'oppose au projet d'Himbert, pour l'affermage des Salines, affermage supprimé en 1790, les 23 et 24 avril 1796. Ses propos à la tribune sont si efficaces qu'il faudra 1806 pour que taxes soient rétablies sur le selBulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1918 (T56), p.72.. Il trouve ce système injuste et peu rentable et il demande donc la suppression de ce privilège. * * * * * Vendôme a son école centrale (1796) . Jean-François Philippe-Delleville est à l'origine d'une loi créant des écoles centrales et réformant l'éducation publique du 8 Messidor an IV avec Claude-Nicolas Leclerc. Il est secrétaire du Conseil des Cinq-Cents comme lui''Recueil de lois et règlemens concernant l'instruction publique depuis l'édit de Henri IV en 1598 ..., p. 82.. Le 25 février 1795, avec d’autres législateurs, Leclerc fait voter une loi qui prévoit la création d’écoles, pour tous les enfants, les riches comme les pauvres, les ruraux comme les citadins, les protestants et ceux qui ne croient pas, et également les catholiques pauvres. Le 7 Ventôse an III (25 février 1795), les législateurs, dont Claude-Nicolas Le Clerc, votent une loi qui établit une École Centrale par trois cent mille habitants. Vendôme s'émeut à cette nouvelle et sa municipalité croit de son intérêt de solliciter un de ces établissements. Il lui faut des protecteurs. C'est au citoyen député Claude-Nicolas Leclerc qu'elle écrit. Elle peut d'autant plus se recommander à lui que c'est en son collège d'oratoriens qu'il a fait ses études. En partie grâce à lui, Vendôme a son école centrale et l'ouverture solennelle en est faite, le 17 Thermidor an IV (4 août 1796). * * * * * * * * * RETOUR AU PAYS NATAL (1798) . thumb|260px|Ruines de la chapelle Saint-Laurent.thumb|200px|Texte sur la dalle mortuaire de Nicolas Leclerc. Claude Nicolas Le Clerc ne se représente pas aux élections pour être député. Il est nommé juge à Vendôme. Il vit la plupart du temps dans son village qu’il n’a jamais vraiment quitté. En novembre 1798, il se fixe dans la maison familiale à Villedieu, rue Grison. Ainsi, les deux frères toujours aussi partisans des idées révolutionnaires habitent ensemble. Claude Nicolas en tant qu'aîné a toujours modéré son frère ancien oratorien. À Joseph Leclerc, d’un caractère naturellement agressif et hyper-actif, Claude-Nicolas, homme intelligent, parfaitement au courant de la situation politique, explique que le temps de la Terreur est terminé. Dans le même temps il avertit son autre frère, René Leclerc des dangers d’une Restauration des Bourbons. Celui-ci ne doit pas y être très hostile. Le Clerc est nommé à nouveau juge de paix du canton de Montoire, le 8 novembre 1798. Puis, il est nommé comme juge au tribunal civil de Vendôme, le 17 mai 1800, selon Le dictionnaire des parlementaires de Robert et Cougny. Claude-Nicolas séjourne régulièrement chez son frère, René Leclerc au château des Pins (Indre-et-Loire) et se remet à aller à l’église. Il lit de moins en moins les philosophes. L'un de ses neveux, Luc Leclerc, futur Directeur des hôpitaux de Tours, le soigne. Il présente sa thèse : Essai sur la péritonite, le 28 août 1807, à l'École de Médecine de Paris. Le vieil homme est fier de lui. Son petit-neveu, Frédéric Le Clerc, sera élevé en partie par Pierre Bretonneau et un grand médecinBulletin de la Société archéologique, scientifique et littéraire du Vendômois, Devaure-Henrion libraire (Vendôme), 1919 (T57), p.71.. Jusqu'à ses derniers instants, Claude-Nicolas reste absorbé par l'étude, la contemplation, sa correspondance et le progrès humain. Après des années passées à appliquer et à voter les lois et à s’occuper de sa région, il meurt dans son village natal, le 20 novembre 1808, d’une crise de goutte remontée au cœur, comme ses deux frères avant et après lui. Il est enterré dans la chapelle Saint-Laurent avec eux. Celle-ci est détruite par les monarchistes du temps de la Restauration. Claude-Nicolas Leclerc laisse 100.000 francs à son frère survivant, l'ancien oratorien. La pierre tombale de son père, Nicolas II Le Clerc, est enlevée par des maçons sur ordre de curés monarchistes du milieu de l'église, pour en faire une marche d'un escalier sur le côté de l'édifice. Cet acte est une vengeance des royalistes sous la Restauration. La pierre tombale de son père porte l''épitaphe : '' : Ici repose le corps d'honorable homme, Don Nicolas Le Clerc, mort le 8 jour du mois de Novembre, en l'an 1769, qu'il repose en paix[http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k433634r/f201.image.r=leclerc.langFR L'enfance de Nicolas Le Clerc, La famille Le Clerc de Villedieu en Beauce.]. * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Naissance en 1738 Catégorie:Naissance en Touraine Catégorie:Décès en 1808 Catégorie:Famille Le Clerc Catégorie:Avocat français du XVIIIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Député de la Convention nationale Catégorie:Membre du Conseil des Cinq-Cents Catégorie:Ancien député de Loir-et-Cher